the Family
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Thor and Jane Foster were married and had 4 children, 2 males and 2 females, and they mysteriously disappeared, the children live on earth in a huge mansion, the children are called, Tom, Stefan, Elle and Glorie
1. The Prologue

Thor and Jane Foster were married and had 4 children, 2 males and 2 females, and they mysteriously disappeared, the children live on earth in a huge mansion, the children are called, Tom, Stefan, Elle and Glorie

* * *

**The Prologue**

Jane and Thor are getting married, they were in is Asgard, Jane was very nervous, she married Thor, she had a very beautiful dress and long, and perfect for her, She sighed and looked in the mirror, and she smiles to see, Jane was very happy

_I'm going to marry Thor, and we will be happy, _Jane thought cheerfully

She breathed deeply, she went to the place, she walked, and she saw Thor smiling, Jane smiled, She walked slowly down the aisle, she is determined to marry him, Jane felt happy, they married and went to the party, had a great feast, and they all laughed and talked, but something happened, Loki appeared

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor says angry

"I will die" Loki says no strength, he looks very pale

"What do you say?" Thor says without understanding

"What I said, my life is over" Loki says with difficulty

Everyone gasped, Jane and Sif were very surprised, Fandral not believed that story, he got up from the table and walked over to Thor, He saw lying on the ground Loki, Loki looked very bad, but he believes it is one of the tricks of Loki

"Loki, you're a liar, insurance is one of your tricks, your not going to die" Fandral says angry

"It's not a trick Fandral" Loki told the truth

"Is True" Fandral said

"Thor, Goodbye" Loki says

Loki died, and before he died made a clone of himself, Thor and Jane will go to the earth, they will live there, they walked and found a baby abandoned, Jane approached that baby, and caught him, that baby crying , is a clone of Loki, but they do not know

"A baby, and where it came from, it's a boy" Jane says very confused

"we'll adopt, and this baby will be as our son, we go to our new home" Thor says seriously

"Yes, the name will be Tom" Jane says

"Yeah, you're Tom" Thor says smiling

* * *

After that, Jane became pregnant with twins, nine months later, she gave birth, she had a male and a female, and Elle Stefan, Stefan is very identical to his father, and Elle is blonde and blue eyes

10 years later, Jane returned to become pregnant, and had a child, was identical to her mother, she is a cute baby

to birthday number 15 Glorie, Thor and Jane mysteriously disappeared, no one knows what happened


	2. Meeting the Family Foster

Thor and Jane Foster were married and had 4 children, 2 males and 2 females, and they mysteriously disappeared, the children live on earth in a huge mansion, the children are called, Tom, Stefan, Elle and Glorie

* * *

Glorie was in her room, she was invited to a party at her friend, is April Lanter, she wore a blue dress and black sneakers, and white sweater, she was cute, she put on her accessories, She went downstairs and Tom was reading a book, she went to her older brother, he turns, Tom has a strong resemblance to Loki, he is the clone of Loki, he has his powers

"Where are you so dressed up?" Tom says seriously

"Brother, I can go to the party in April, she comes to look, you give me permission to go" Glorie says laughing, she's always so

"If you can go, but you do not be late" Tom says kindly

"Thank you brother, I love you" Glorie says cheerfully, she kissed her brother's cheek

April had come, they both went to the home of April, Glorie was happy, but she always listens to his older brothers, she is the smallest, arrived at the home of April, Glorie was at the party, she is 21, and April this birthday, she fulfilled 21 years, Glorie was drinking a can of soda

She went to get some air, and then you see a guy brown hair, green eyes, delagado, and tall, he is 6 '1 ", Drew Sullivan, the most popular and handsome guy from college, Glorie he approaches, he smiles at her, Glorie smiles back to him

"Hello Glorie, how are you little girl" Drew said with a serious tone

"Hi Drew, I'm fine, and your" Glorie says gently

"I'm great, and I'm glad to see you, you're beautiful

"Ah, okay, thanks" Glorie tells shyly at him

Drew came perilously close to her, Glorie felt very intimidated, she walked away, but Drew grabbed her waist, Drew's breath, smelled a lot to liquor, she almost throws up that breath to smell, she struggled to get away from Drew, but she could not prove she had powers

"Get away from me, leave me alone" Glorie screamed, she would beat him, but not too hard

"Silence beautiful" Drew says sadistically

she had a free hand, but she could not let go of that grip, she dialed a number on her cellphone, was the number of her brother, heard that she fought against Drew, Tom shows up and parks his car, he approached them quickly

"Get away from my sister, you fucking pervert" Tom says angry, and hit Drew, Drew loose Glorie

Glorie was crying, she runs and hugs her brother, she buried her face in his chest from Tom, Tom is stroking her head, she cried into his chest

"Quiet sister is over, I'm here, let's go home" Tom grabbed her face gently, he looked to Glorie's eyes, he said calmly

"Thanks for saving me, brother, if I want to go home" Glorie was saying, she wiped her eyes

"You're welcome, sister, always will" Tom said smiling

She ascended the copilot position, she pusoel seat belt, Tom will gently touched her knee, and she began to see out the window, Glorie was very serious, she just wants to forget that, arrived at the house, Glorie was tired, she went to sit on the furniture, she grabbed a cushion, and she hugged the cushion

"Glorie, I'm not going to scold you for that, Your all right?" Tom says with a low voice

"I know brother, I did not do anything wrong, I'm fine, thank you very much for worrying about my" Glorie said slowly, she's fine, she smiles at her brother

"Go to sleep," Tom says, he kisses the forehead of Glorie

She went to her room, she took off her clothes, she put on her pajamas, and she got into the bed, she was breathing gently, she closed her eyes slowly, she sighed and fell asleep, Tom was in the room and poured himself a glass of whiskey, aparecey Stefan sit in a chair

"Hello brother" Stefan says seriously

"Hi, Stefan, visiting your girlfriend" to his brother Tom seriously, he laughed through his teeth

"Yes, and as you have been, brother," Stefan says laughing

"Great, well, I'm fine, and you how are you" Tom answered laughing, he was saying curtly

"I am excellently, you as you were with the girl I introduced you" Stefan said seriously, and he asked

"The appointment is tomorrow, remember, brother, I'll go to sleep" Tom said without emotion

"Oh I forgot, if I remember well I'll stay here" Stefan responds, he laughed at himself

Tom got up the furniture, and he was climbing the stairs, Tom went to sleep, Stefan was left alone in the room, Elle appears and sits next to him, she smiles, He smiles at his twin sister

"Brother, Tom behaves weird with Glorie, you have not noticed, he's too worried about her looks that he is very fond of Glorie" Elle says dryly, she knows something about Tom, she is very smart

"I think not, I think you're confusing things, he is not in love with Glorie, are family" Stefan says laughing, he screamed in rage and anger

"I think he's in love with her," Elle said, and would she be right?

Elle growled in anger and went to the kitchen, Stefan was angry and went to sleep, Glorie woke up and went into the kitchen and saw her sister, she embraced her, She also hugged her and Glorie went to the refrigerator, she grabbed a glass, and she served water in the glass

"Sister want to tell you something, you have not noticed how Tom has behaved with you" She says seriously, she knows that something is going on with Tom

"Well he's always there to listen and talk, and he always overprotected" Glorie said slowly

"Well go to sleep" Elle says seriously

Glorie nods, she goes to her room to sleep, Elle was very serious, Elle she sighed and went to sleep, it was a long night, Glorie was writing a story, she wants to be a writer, all was silent, Glorie sighed, she has never had a boyfriend, she is single, she seems to be unreachable for some guys of her college, she lay in her bed, and she was very sleepy


	3. The day of appointments

Thor and Jane Foster were married and had 4 children, 2 males and 2 females, and they mysteriously disappeared, the children live on earth in a huge mansion, the children are called, Tom, Stefan, Elle and Glorie


End file.
